Vaqueros modernos
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Timmy y sus padres junto con amigos como la organización Hellsing, viven en el lejano oeste y lucharan contra Freezer que es un explotador, incluye AxI


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Nombre original: Nicolás Eguzquiza

Vaqueros modernos

En los mediados del siglo XXI, la humanidad fue devastada por la guerra, la naturaleza sobrevivió a esta matanza. Sin embargo las vaquerías ya eran como antes en los Estados Unidos de América era una gran idea económica buscar de nuevo oro en el oeste. Freezer, un economista extraterrestre que se hizo millonario en eso. Pero lo peor era la explotación vaquera que minera.

La familia Turner se mudo al oeste para hacerse ricos, viajando en carretas a California, las Burst Angels también para conseguir trabajo, Adán y Pulpo para vivir bien, la organización Hellsing para comerciar con su país natal, Reino Unido. E Inuyasha era el llanero solitario en esa zona.

Los indios reclamaban sus tierras a la fuerza sin piedad, Timmy Turner jugaba con Adán y Pulpo, y ayudaba a los amigo de Inuyasha de los ladrones y bandidos, ya que tenían poderes. Una sacerdotisa amaba al llanero solitario, se llamaba Kikyo.

La explotación arruinaba a los granjeros, Alucard salvaba a los campesinos de los secuaces de Freezer, estaba enamorado de Integra, su ama humana y lo acompañaba su alumna Seras Victoria. Los padres de Timmy conversaban amablemente con los pueblerinos.

El ferrocarril era uno de los principales medios de transportes del oeste además de las carretas, a veces era asaltado por los forajidos de la zona.

El llanero solitario salvaba a los viajeros de esos bandidos. Freezer tenía a sus guardaespaldas Zarbon y Dodoria, al no pagar impuestos los golpeaba o los llevaba a la cárcel. Tenía a su padre King Cold y su hermano Cooler que colaboraban en el negocio familiar de la industria del oeste. Timmy no toleraban que esos industriales malvados oprimieran a los habitantes del oeste de Estados Unidos.

Las Burst Angels peleaban con todos los maleantes del lugar, los ingleses se encargaban de sacarle el poder al avaricioso Freezer, lo que se enteraban el alcalde, el comisario, y el general del ejercito frenar la avaricia de ese explotador, tenían hombres llamados Giniu, Gurdo, Reecom, Boter, Yiz, tres hombres de Cooler, y cuatros hombres de King Cold.

Los indios que vivían cerca del pueblo, estaban planeando atacar porque no toleraba las explotaciones, asesinatos, y mal huso de tierra por culpa del tirano del espacio.

Los ladrones asaltaban muchas veces los bancos y hasta los salones, pero con la ayuda del llanero solitario los ladrones no podían escapar de el. Sin embargo, Freezer tenia minas en el desierto, y con el se hacia mas rico aun.

Los Turner, la organización, las cuatro chicas y el llanero, se fueron a dar una expedición al escondite de Freezer, en una laguna se fueron a bañar, los ángeles, Integra, Alucard, Seras, el llanero y sus amigos, y Timmy. Un cocinero joven se enamoro de Sei, la mayor de las Burst Angels.

Al anochecer, unos ladrones los atacaron y se defendieron a los disparos. Al amanecer partieron a las minas. Ahí, el malvado industrial se escondía ahí rodeado de guardias y por su puesto los mejores hombres. Los guardias aparecieron a los tiros, al abrir fuego los explotados se rebelaban contra los capataces.

Timmy lanzaba piedras a los guardias, los de Hellsing disparaban, los ángeles también, el llanero y sus acompañantes peleaban con sus propias armas de filo.

Freezer, su padre y su hermano preparaban un tren para escapar a Washington, con el objetivo de un atentado contra el presidente. La mina y el escondite iba a explotar, los buenos escaparon y fueron a alcanzar el tren en que Freezer, su familia y sus secuaces iban al escape de la justicia. Pero los buenos no lo dejaban escapar al malvado industrial extraterrestre.

El jefe de los indios preparaba su ataque al pueblo y también al ferrocarril, por problemas terrenales en el oeste. El tren estaba en las vías del desierto norteamericano, los buenos subieron al ferrocarril y acabaron con los guardias que vigilaban los costados, los industriales preparaban su ataque a los intrusos, en su as de mano era las fuerzas Giniu, con algunos mercenarios y exploradores bien armados.

La batalla comenzaba en el transporte ferroviario con disparos entre los enemigos adentro en el duelo. Los de Hellsing y los amigos de Timmy se encontraron cara a cara con los Giniu, el llanero, sus amigos y los ángeles contra los mercenarios y exploradores armados. Los padres de Timmy acabaron con Zarbon, Dodoria y Kiwi a balazos.

Los conductores del tren murieron por los indios, y se dirigían a toda velocidad a una mina abandonada donde depositaban pólvora. Timmy ataco a Freezer, Cooler y King Cold en su vagón privado, en un duelo de pistolas. Los secuaces de los industriales ya estaban muertos, los buenos escapaban del tren con la ayuda de los indios.

Timmy y sus padres se quedaron en el duelo contra los industriales, al llegar a los finales de las vías, Freezer, Cooler y King Cold mueren, la familia Turner salta del tren y el ferrocarril choca contra la vía y explota.

Después el presidente y los gobernantes del pueblo reciben a los buenos por esta proeza, los indios ya tienen sus tierras, cada uno de los justicieros vuelven a sus países natales y los Turners a Daledimm.

Fin


End file.
